


Against All Odds

by AlixJay



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Headcanon, Quinntana Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlixJay/pseuds/AlixJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinntana Week - "Headcannon": The graduates are back in Lima for summer break. Santana hears Quinn has been stopping by the school since McKinley still has classes, so she goes home to see her for the first time after 'I Do'. She finds Quinn alone in the auditorium. One Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against All Odds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadowkira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowkira/gifts).



**x**

 

Walking slowly onto the stage from behind the curtains, Santana saw Quinn sitting at the piano. The blonde's fingers were going over the keys, playing each note gently. Biting her lip, Santana looked down for a moment. She knew the song all too well.

 

_"How can I just let you walk away, just let you leave without a trace when I stand here taking every breath with you?"_

 

Santana sang each word softly as Quinn continued to play, unaware of the other girls presence.

 

_"You're the only one who really knew me at all…"_ her voice was almost a whisper as she placed her hand on the piano, not taking her eyes off of Quinn.

 

_"How can you just walk away from me when all I can do is watch you leave cause we've shared the laughter and the pain, and even shared the tears… You're the only one who really knew me at all."_

 

Santana worked her lip as her hands trembled in front of her.

 

_"So, take a look at me now. There's just an empty space and there's nothing left here to remind me, just the memory of your face."_

 

Pushing herself off of the piano, Santana began walking around it.

 

_"Take a look at me now. There's just an empty space and you coming back to me is against all odds, and that's what I've got to face."_

 

Stopping at where Quinn was sitting, Santana looked longingly over the blonde's shoulder.

 

_"I wish I could just make you turn around… Turn around and see me cry-"_ Santana's breath hitched for a moment. Her eyes became cloudy as she continued singing softly. _"There's so much I need to say to you, so many reasons why…"_

 

Santana slid down beside Quinn on the bench, causing the blonde to notice her. Moving her hands off the keys, Quinn locked eyes with Santana.

 

_"You're the only one who really knew me at all…"_ Santana smiled softly. The auditorium filled with silence as their gaze remained on each other.

 

Santana brought her fingers to the keys and continued where Quinn had left off. _"Oh, so take a look at me now. There's just an empty space and there's nothing left here to remind me, just the memory of your face."_

 

Santana met Quinn's eyes for a moment before she took a deep breath and pressed the keys harder, pouring every ounce of emotion she had toward the blonde into each note.

 

_"Take a look at me now cause there's just an empty pace but to wait for you is all I can do and that's what I've got to face…"_

 

Getting up from the bench quickly, Santana moved to face Quinn. There was no more music, but she still sang as if she was pleading with the blonde; her hands stretched across her chest as if her heart was being ripped from her body.

 

_"Take a good look at me now. I'll still be standing here and you coming back to me is against all odds, but it's a chance I've got to take-"_

 

Quinn stood up from the bench and slowly walked to Santana. Bringing her hands down to her sides, Santana pursed her lips, raised her eyebrows, and sighed heavily. _"Take a look at me now."_ she finished, her shoulders sinking with her last note.

 

Santana stood quietly, wiping the stray tear from her eye as she watched and waited for Quinn to say or do something, anything.

 

Only a moment passed before Quinn stepped up to Santana, toe to toe, and grabbed her hands. Running her thumbs over the backs of the other girls hands, Quinn let the corners of her mouth turn up into a soft smile. A relieved sigh escaped from Santana's lips as she returned the gesture.

 

Quinn trailed one of her hands up Santana's arm and onto her cheek. Santana closed her eyes, taking in the blondes long awaited touch.

 

When she opened them, she saw Quinn smile wider. Cupping the other girls face, Quinn pulled Santana closer until their lips finally met. Santana snaked her arms around the blondes waist, sinking into the kiss.

 

Their lips parted from each others and Santana smiled widely, her fingers tugging at the hem of Quinn's sweater. Closing her eyes again, Santana rested her head contently against Quinn's forehead. After a few minutes passed, Santana opened her eyes and brought her hands down to her sides. She looked on past the curtains to Quinn, who was sitting at the piano, gently going over the keys, playing a song Santana knew all too well.

 

Taking a deep breath, Santana turned around slowly and exited the auditorium.

 

_You coming back to me is against the odds..._

**x**


End file.
